In the Next Life
by Meilanu
Summary: [AxelRoxas Brothers] Given the circumstances, to fade away was the only option both of us could have had. He didn't leave a trace of himself behind, but there would always be someone to remember him anyway. After all, he was the closest thing to family.


**In the Next Life**  
_by Meilanu_**  
**

* * *

For some reason, it was hard to describe someone who was not supposed to exist. I usually would have been able to do that easily, no one that lived in our world was meant to exist in the real anyway. The situation became difficult when **he** arrived to this realm. He had blonde hair, and his eyes were a magnificent shade of blue. Although he never smiled, he looked pure. Just from the first time I saw him, I knew he was different. Somewhere in his heart and soul, there was light. 

For the longest time, it was just me and him. Us against the world. Nothing could have stopped us.

Until one point, he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to leave. I knew that I couldn't stop him, but I had to try anyway.

Why he had to leave...was the same as to why he had to stay.

He was sick of it all. He was different than the rest of us, and we didn't give him the answers he wanted.

I would have told him everything. I would have told him that his counterpart was a hero. I would have told him that in all honesty, he was meant to be our enemy. But I couldn't, and I regret not telling him...but...I couldn't risk that much. I needed my say in the Organization...after all, this was my last stop. I had nothing else to live for.

His disappearance was viewed as a betrayal to the rest of the Organization. They wanted to have their revenge to the world that they were banished from. He was their closest bet. He was the key to destroying the keyblade wielder. I just wanted my friend back. My closest thing to a brother. I would have done anything to have him by my side again.

When I found out that DiZ had him taken to a fake Twilight Town, I had to take my chances and see him again.

I saw him for the first time in what felt like epochs. He was wearing regular clothing. He was smiling, he was laughing and he was walking alongside with three others that I assumed were his friends.

Although I was not supposed to feel anything, I felt a slight tug inside. At that time, I couldn't tell where this tug was felt at, but all that mattered was that I felt it. That was the second time I had felt anything as a nobody. The first time was when he left.

I confronted him on my third visit. He didn't know who I was, and that disappointed me. He had his keyblade with him, and I felt a sense of de ja vu. He questioned why. He wanted answers, but I couldn't give it to him. It wasn't my position to.

It's hard to accept the truth...when it hurts so much. The worst feeling in the world cannot be fully described with words. He felt it when it was revealed to him that his existence was a mistake. That he was not meant to exist. I felt it when he left for the first time, and when he didn't remember who I was. I felt it when he walked away after our last battle. I wasn't supposed to feel, but he changed me.

I confronted his counterpart in the real world many times, due to the orders from the Organization. They were already shifty about me. I had to show that I was obedient.

The Keyblade wielder was dense. I couldn't have described him any other way. Despite him being dense, I knew that inside him, somewhere, **Roxas** existed. I felt it as a duty to my **brother**, to help this keyblade warrior. And so, I did.

Given the circumstances, to fade away was the only option both of us could have had. Light would always beat darkness, even though one cannot exist without the other.

He didn't leave a trace of himself behind, but there would always be someone to remember him anyway. After all, he was the closest thing to family I ever had.

In the end, I feel accomplished with what I have done. I saved Roxas, in a way. He would be able to live on inside the Keyblade wielder. I, however, was done. I had used up my last chance. I can't help but feel that perhaps we would end up together again. I deeply hope for that to be true. I was his darkness, and even though he was truly Sora's darkness, he was **my** light.

As I am fading away, I start to realize where my feelings were coming from. They were coming from a heart that was never meant to exist. They were coming from a heart that **he** helped awaken. As I am fading away, I think back to all the times that I shared with him.

Even as I am fading away, his words still linger in my head.

_"I'll be waiting in the next life."_

* * *

A/N: Roxas is one of my favorite characters of Kingdom Hearts and it sucked that there wasn't a lot with him. I found his relationship with Axel to be brotherly. I changed the real plot a little, I hope you don't mind. Oh and sorry for caling Sora "dense". He kinda sorta was D: 

Anyway, this is my first Kingdom Hearts one shot! I was sort of repetitive with some parts, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to more. Thanks for reading! (:

Oh, and this used to be posted on my other account (Construe) but I have decided to move the stories. Sorry for the confusion


End file.
